


Stuck on My Body

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [25]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Tattoos, matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: spinx225 on tumblr prompted: Hi, could you do a fic where Simon and Bram get matching tattoos? Thank you.





	Stuck on My Body

“You don’t have to do this,” Simon told Bram as they walked hand in hand down the street.

“If  _you_  don’t want to, just say the word,” Bram seemed rather determined, and Simon couldn’t understand why. Right now it seemed like both of them were playing a game of chicken, neither wanting to back out, but both frightened underneath.

“Of course I’ll do it,” Simon replied.

“Great,” Bram stopped right outside a tattoo parlor, and said “After you,”

* * *

Simon guessed his first mistake was pointing out a couple at a park with matching tattoos on their arms. Simon always found tattoos a bit weird, matching tattoos even more so, but there was something about the couple.

The way they looked so in love, and the tattoos seemed to be a visible version of that, permanently inked on their bodies. So he said all that aloud. To Bram.

Bram seemed restless the following day, nothing seemed to get him to focus except talking about tattoos. Simon caught him researching them during their lunch dates, the procedures, and the aftercare. The risks and the costs.

When Simon asked him, Bram reminded him of how fascinating Simon had found that couple.

“So you want to get tattoos? Matching tattoos?”

“You don’t?” Bram asked.

Perhaps it was the way he said it, or Simon interpreted it as a challenge but he responded with “Absolutely,”

* * *

The machinery sounded like a dentist’s office, and Simon immediately got horrific flashbacks. Instinctively, he took ahold of Bram’s hands as he stepped inside. Bram held on tight as well, making their way to the front counter.

“Hey there,” a rather cheery person behind the counter greeted them. “I’m Sally, how can I help you?”

Sally seemed like the last person who they expected to be working at a tattoo place, but here they were.

“M-My boyfriend and I would like to get tattoos,” Simon found the courage to speak.

“Aww, that’s so cute,” Sally smiled at the two of them, “But I’m going to need some ID,”

“What?” Bram furrowed his eyebrows but began to reach for his wallet anyway.

“Sorry, hun. That’s just procedure, and you two look like you could still be in high school,”

“Just got out of it, actually,” Simon said, handing her his ID, and feeling more at ease.

“Well, as long as you’re over eighteen,” Sally said, checking them thoroughly and giving them back. “It’s a slow day today, so how about the two of you take a seat and I’ll see if Michael’s almost done, okay?”

“Okay,” Simon nodded.

“Thank you,” Bram made sure to add.

They took their seats near a few albums, filled with various designs and pictures of people’s tattoos. It occurred to them at the same moment that they had no idea what they were getting.

“Shit,” Simon claimed out loud, indicating to Bram that they were on the same wavelength.

“What are we doing?” Bram said, shaking his head.

“No clue,”

“Look at me,” Bram said turning to face his boyfriend, “honestly. Do you really want one?”

Simon decided to concede their game and answered truthfully. “Fine. At first, it seemed great. Then when it sort of became a reality it was downright terrifying, and now that we’re actually here, I don’t know,”

“You don’t know?”

“I feel like it could go horribly, or be something incredible,” Simon confessed.

“I feel the exact same way,”

“So what do you want to do?”

“Well, we’re already here,” Simon shrugged.

* * *

“We don’t have a design…” Bram stated the obvious. “What do we get?”

They raced through the design albums, the only couple tattoos advertised were infinity circles and Disney themed. Many were limited to straight couples and Simon couldn’t help shake his head.

“Should we come up with something?” Bram offered.

“But what?”

They racked their brains, knowing a Tilt-a-Whirl would be the worst tattoo with many opportunities for error. Bram outright refused to get an Oreo and Simon thought a Ferris Wheel didn’t seem like matching tattoo material.

“I have an idea,” Simon piped up. “Just hear me out…remember our trip to New York last year?”

“Of course,”

“And that musical we saw…Hedwig?” Simon said, pulling out his phone and typing something on it.

“Yes…” Bram looked confused, trying to figure out where Simon was going with this. “Oh! The song!”

“The song,” Simon smiled, showing Bram the design.

“I love it,”

* * *

“You kids seemed pretty determined about these tattoos,” Michael said, hunched over Simon’s forearm. Sally, who was also a tattoo artist took over Bram’s design.

The pain was initially unbearable, like a sharp scratch, but soon enough the two of them got used to it, distracted by the conversation.

“What do they mean?” Sally asked, working on a curve of the tattoo with a steady hand.

“Well, its related to a song, that’s based on an old Greek story,” Simon began. “The Greek gods originally created humans with four arms, four legs, and two faces. There were three sexes, one that was half female and half male, the next that was two females and the other was two males,” Simon paused, glancing at Bram to continue the story.

“The gods were afraid humans were too powerful and decided to split them in half, right down their back. These split selves were supposed to wander the Earth looking for their other half,” Bram finished.

“Their soulmates!” Sally exclaimed, understanding the story.

“Yup,” Simon replied. “It’s called the Origin of Love,”

“And this is the symbol for it?” Michael said, putting the finishing touches on Simon’s tattoo.

“Well, we’re each getting half of it,” Bram explained.

“I love it,” Sally assured them, as she wiped down Bram’s forearm. “They’re going to look amazing, individually and together,”

“That’s what we aim for,” Simon joked, earning a laugh from Bram.

After receiving the proper aftercare instructions and sorting out the payment, they made their way outside. They wouldn’t be able to look at their tattoos for an hour, shielding them from the sun being their top priority.

“I’m glad we did this,” Simon told his boyfriend.

“Me too.” Bram smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “There’s only one problem that we didn’t think about,”

“What?” Simon said, panicking internally.

“What are we going to tell our parents?”

> [ _*this is the song their tattoos are based on*_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dd2zRABpbfWw&t=MjI3ZTM0NjBjYThkODY5ZTFiNmFlZjU0NmJmZGVhYjEyODg3OTZjNSxSNHlVS1JTQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbmO_SF7cOkRS-fsveq62dw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fspierfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174566067455%2Fhi-could-you-do-a-fic-where-simon-and-bram-get)


End file.
